Path to the Future
by Freddyfrmelmst
Summary: Xander has left Sunnydale and it is time to grow beyond what he was
1. Chapter 1

Path to the Future

By 

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Buffy or any of the other crossovers you may see.

Xander lay in a motel room bed staring at the ceiling as Audrey Hanson formerly Marcie Ross slept curled up next to him.

Xander smiled as he looked at her. Once they left the Hellmouth she returned to full visibility and he almost crashed the car as she was completely naked.

They had spent the next few days afterward celebrating doing everything she couldn't when she was invisible. And tomorrow she would be leaving to start at UCLA. And he would roam the county for a while training himself to uses all his powers and to keep moving so Pinehurst and Primatech wouldn't be able to find him at least until he was ready.

The open road lay before him and his new Camper having traded his car in and buying a camper from a police auction so the hidden compartments the former drug running owner installed would be useful.

Xander smiled as he saw the sign for San Francisco it was a good place to stock up on supplies.

His first stop was the local gun shop after the battle with the master he needed something with more of a kick a good shotgun was a must. As well as a few gun cleaning kits.

Xander pulled the camper into a Wal-Mart. Might as well restock his Twinkies while he checked out some shotguns.

As he walked down the aisle he couldn't help but check out the red head as she walked past him.

He was glad that he was the one to hear thoughts and that she couldn't hear had he had just been thinking.

As he was slammed against the shelf by the Gentleman behind her he wondered if one this was her father and two could he hear what he had been thinking.

"That's my little girl you were ogling there Bubba." Snarled the father.

"Hey calm down Nash man he couldn't have known." A shorter man next to him tried to calm down the father.

Nash looked Xander over before pulling out a gun.

"There a reason you're packing in a Wal-Mart Bubba?" Nash asked as the short man drew a gun a well a badge now visible on his waist.

Xander rolled his eyes.

"I'm a private investigator carry permit is in my left jacket pocket. And for you information I wasn't checking your daughter out I was observing her as I'm working a missing person case she fits the general description."

The short man reached into Xander's pocket and pulled out a badge and card holder and flipped it open.

"Alex Ross. PI out of L.A. Carry and concealed permits." the short man told Nash.

"Inspector Nash Bridges SFPD." Nash told him as he holstered his side arm.

"Alex I didn't mean to upset you Inspector she just looks like the girl I was looking for she matches the general description but is missing a few things."

Nash nodded

"Keep your nose clean and we won't have any trouble." Smirked Nash as he and the short man walked away.

Xander just shook his head as a thought entered his head. 'Cute' Xander looked up and say Nash's daughter wink at him.

Xander smiled as she walked away. She maybe a hot girl but he wasn't going to go near her with Inspector Nash Bridges around.

* * *

Xander sat in his camper as he mounted his new shotgun lock box on the wall.

A knock on the door surprised him.

"Alex Ross you in?" Xander rolled his eyes it was the Cop.

"Yeah it's open?"

Nash Bridges walked into Xander camper.

"Nice place." Bridges told him as he took note of the camper's interior.

"What can I do for you Inspector?"

"I've got a case that I can't technically work. It involves my daughter she says a guy has been following her. The guy following her claims that he can tell the future and he is telling her that some nut bag is going to kill her." Bridges told him.

"So I'm guessing you either want me to crack the nut or follow up what he is telling you to make sure she is ok."

"Smart man. I want to hire you to run down his info. And if it comes close to being true sit on the nut bag until I can find the guy after my daughter. I know you're working a missing kid but I need help."

Xander smiled. "The kid showed up home last night ran off with her boyfriend left him when he slapped her so I'm free."

"What's your rate?" Bridges asked smiling

"We'll work it out later Inspector you have any background information."

Bridges dropped a file on Xander's table. Xander pulled out a notebook and pen and jotted down his cell number.

"Here's my number Inspector I'll get right on this." Xander handed Bridges the number.

"Ok Bubba I'll call you in a few hours for an update, if you need me call me here." Dropping a card on the table Bridges headed for the door.

Xander groaned as he climbed the stairs of this 6th floor walk up to meet with this so-called psychic for Bridges. Maybe using one of the Company's ID kits to make himself a PI to make snooping a little easier wasn't such a hot idea.

As he made it to the top floor he grunted. "I gotta get in better shape if I'm gonna keep doing this shit."

Looking at the file in his hand Xander check for the apartment number. Xander noticed it was apartment 66 on the 6th floor.

'This is not a promising start.' Thought as reached apartment 666.

Xander knocked on the door and it swung opened.

"Really not a promising start." Xander mumbled as he dropped the file and pulled out his gun.

Xander stepped into the apartment. "Anyone here?"

Xander's eyes swept over the room taking notice of the trashed apartment. His eyes froze on the sight of a man shish kabobed to the wall.

Xander backed out of the room and called Bridges.

"Inspector Bridges. This is Alex Ross you need to get to your psychic's apartment right now. He is dead and somebody used him for a dartboard."

Xander stood outside the apartment and listened to the CSI team work as he waited for Bridges and his partner whose name he finally learned was Joe Dominguez.

"This is bad Bubba not only was he nailed to the wall the sick bastard that did this removed the back of his skull."

"So Nash Man what do we do?" asked Joe?

"We have Ross guard my little girl like she was the Mona Lisa while you and I find this nut bag."

"Why have Ross guard her why not our guys?"

"Simple Bubba. Ross I'm paying personal so he knows not too get to close. That and he looks young enough to pass a friend and I need someone to blend in with her incase they have to run."

Xander smirked as he heard a stray thought from Bridges. 'Plus if they're together long enough maybe Cassie will move off Evan.'

"Ross you ready to go?" Bridges called out.

"Ready for what ever you need me Boss."

Cassidy Bridges sat in her dad's apartment. Something had set her dad off in a major way at Wal-Mart the other day and now she was told to wait in his apartment because he needed to talk to her about something serious.

Xander followed Bridges' Cuda to his apartment. During the drive he couldn't help but think the way that man died he had heard about it before somewhere. But where?

Xander walked up to building and saw the gray halls of the building then it hit him.

The file of Sam Gray.

Sam was an evolved human with the power of Intuitive Aptitude. He could sense how anything worked. It also let him copy the power of any one that he had killed he did it by cutting open his victims heads and doing something with their brains nobody knew what it was he did with the brains but it was gave him the powers of those he killed.

That means Cassie maybe one of his kind. This could get messy and fast he was suppose to be avoiding this type of crap not jumping head long into it.

Xander parked his Camper and told Bridges he would follow him up in several minutes first he wants to do a complete Security Check because he needed to check for any signs of this guy having done surveillance on this place.

Xander began checking the line of sights of the building looking for any locations someone could watch the apartment.

Xander walked around the building and checked all the emergency doors for any tampering finding none Xander walked into the building and headed up to meet Bridges and his Daughter.

"I so need to get the hell out of California." Xander grumbled as he headed to the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Buffy or Heroes any other crosses will be listed at the end of the chapter.

Xander rubbed his eyes as he looked over the city from Inspector Bridges Apartment checking for any possible vantage point Sam Gray could be watching Cassie from.

Why this guy was after her was a mystery too him. He had been around her and he had noticed any signs of abilities or noticed himself having any new abilities so why was she a target?

Walking over to the table his laptop was on Xander began a search in the Primatech records for any records of Cassie Bridges. Xander's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw a surveillance photo of Cassie and a facial comparison to another that was a near identical match.

Sarah Wainthrope- Student at Hillcrest Academy low power Telepath. Be aware subject has a near perfect double a non-empowered human by the name of Cassidy Bridges. Both the Subject and her Double live in San Francisco.

As Xander scrolled thru the file he noticed that some of the locations the Psychic had told Nash matched this Sarah's life and not Cassie's

"Shit." Groaned Xander.

"What's wrong kid?" Xander turned and smiled at Nick Bridges Nash's father.

"I think the reason that someone is after Cassie is that she is a dead ringer for someone else." Xander spun the computer around and it showed the pictures of Cassie and Sarah.

Nick's eyes went wide.

"She's no relation to you guys she is just that one in a million person that looks like Cassie."

"Wow that's cool." Cassie added from over Nick's shoulder.

Xander nodded.

"So I'm gonna give this Hillcrest Academy a call and warn them about this just incase.

"Good while you do that I'll call Nash and tell him what you found. And get him on the trail." Nick told Xander as he started Dialing his son.

"Hello Hillcrest Academy Ms. Tate's Office. How may I help you?"

"Hello Ma'am my Name is Alexander Ross I am a Private Investigator, working with the San Francisco Police Department Special Investigations Unit under Inspector Bridges. I need to speak to Ms. Tate regarding a student that may be in danger." Xander told the lady on the phone speaking with a sense of seriousness.

"I'll put you right threw to her Sir." The lady told him as she transferred the call.

"Kerri Tate. How can I help you Mr. Ross?"

"Ms. Tate I am working for Inspector Nash Bridges of the SFPD. We have reason to believe that a man that is stalking a girl here is doing so because she is a dead ringer for another girl one of your students. A Miss Sarah Wainthrope.

"And what led you to believe this Mr. Ross?" asked the concerned Headmistress.

"The Stalker has been hanging out around locations that Ms. Wainthrope either lived worked or hung out in. First Ms. Tate I want to assure you that the man the Police are after is in San Francisco at this time. I am calling just to warn you so you may take the proper measures to protect your students."

"I understand Mr. Ross and I thank you for your call. Do you have a number I can reach you at so I could find out what happens with this case?"

Xander gave Ms. Tate his number and wish her well before hanging up.

"Now that that is done we can focus on keeping Cassie safe." Nick smiled at him.

Xander nodded.

Xander froze as caught a stray thought.

"Soon I'll have her."

Xander drew his gun.

"He's here."

Xander motioned for Cassie to and Nick to get into the other room.

The door splintered as a massive amount of force slammed into it.

Xander focused his own Powers on the straining wood and held the door in place.

The door turned to toothpicks as the two forces battled each other.

Xander pointed his gun at the masked figure that walked into the room.

"Where's the girl?" sneered the masked man.

"You won't get near her." Xander told him his voice like ice.

The masked man gestured and Xander was thrown back against the window cracking it.

Xander stood up and threw the sofa at him with his own powers.

"WHAT THE…" exclaimed the man as the sofa hit him throwing him into the wall.

"How do you like it?"

"Cassie Nick get the hell out of here." Yelled Xander as he charged the downed assailant.

The man stood his twitching hands as random items around the apartment began flying at Xander blocking him from taking any shots at him.

Xander dropped the gun and threw a bolt of electricity at him.

"Well well well the clouds begin to part. At first I couldn't understand why you were protecting this girl. First I thought the obvious she's hot. But now I see you're like me you want here power for yourself." Snickered the man as he circled the room.

"She's not one of us she doesn't have a power you picked the wrong girl dumb ass." Xander told him firmly.

"I don't believe you." Laughed the man as he make a gesture and the broken window behind him shattered and the shards flew thru the air slamming into Xander's body.

Xander fell over. The glass having shredded him.

"Now for my new ability." smirked the man turning towards the back bedroom.

"You asshole do you how much that stings." Xander growled as he stood up.

The masked man's eyes bugging out as he saw Xander's wounds closing.

"I've gotta get that one."

Xander smiled and let loose with a full blast of telekinetic power sending the masked man flying thru the destroyed window and across to the roof of the near by building.

Xander turned as Nash and the members of the SIU came running into the seriously thrashed apartment.

"Crazy son of bitch just took a running leap across the roof to the building across the alley and ran."

Cassie and Nick entered the apartment and saw the mess the fight had made having escaped to the fire escape during the fight.

"Holy hell. My boy whatever Nash is paying you it is not enough." Nick told him as he looked around.

Xander lay in his camper relaxing after explaining or rather bullshitting Bridges about the fight in his apartment.

He explained the slashes in his shirt and coat where when the intruder had used a broken piece of his window to slash at him.

And the thrown Couch was do to the intruder being a steroid job.

All and all Bridges believed him and paid him a nice 2 grand for his 1 day of work.

Xander rolled on to his side as his phone rang.

Xander picked up the phone and was mystified as the called idea came up a friend.

"Hello."

"Hello my young friend you put up a hell of a fight for that girl."

Xander bolted upright

"Well the masked man. How did you get my number?"

"A little trick I picked up. You were right the girl wasn't one of us and quite frankly it's not worth the trouble to try and kill her again so she's safe from me but I'll be seeing you again but right now I think I'll be heading someplace tropical see ya soon."

The phone disconnected and Xander let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He needed to talk to Bridges.

Xander walked out of SIU having told Nash about the phone call and how his daughter was safe. But he would always be on the look out for the man that attack them.

He was on his way he needed to get out of California before something else happened.

Xander cell phone rang as he walked towards his Camper.

"Alexander Ross."

"Mr. Ross this is Keri Tate I'm the Headmistress at Hillcrest Academy."

"Yes Ms. Tate I remember you what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to hire you."

"Alright Ms. Tate I'm leaving San Fran in a few minutes I can be to your School tomorrow morning around 9am and we can talk about the case and what you'd like me to find for you."

"That's perfect I will leave word at our Security gate for the guard to let you in."

"I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Tate have a nice day."

OK so one more job for travelling money so he didn't have to hit his nest egg for a while then he was gone.

Xander drove up to the gates of the School and whistled. This place was something else.

At the gate he was sent to the visitor's lot and parked his camper and he headed into the administration building.

Xander liked the older lady Norma that guided him to Ms. Tate's office she seemed quite motherly.

Xander looked around the office and smiled at the picture on the desk of a young man Xander took to be Ms. Tate's son.

The door opened and in walk Keri Tate and a Young man behind her.

"Ms. Tate." Xander smiled.

"Mr. Ross pleased to meet you this is my son John."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Please have a seat." Keri offered as she walked around her desk and sat down.

"Mr. Ross what I wish to hire you for is to locate some people and to confirm what I believe to be true about one of them."

Xander nodded and took out a small note book and pen.

"Not a problem Ms. Tate. Who are you looking to locate?"

John reached over and gave his mother's hand a squeeze as took a deep breath.

"My daughter and my brother who I believe to be dead. I want you to confirm his death and I gave up my daughter because I believed that she was better off with out me at that time."

Xander nodded.

"I understand so you wish me to locate your daughter and provide you with the information so you could contact her and you wish me to confirm that your brother has passed." Xander repeated.

"There is a little more involved then just that Mr. Ross. I have to know that if you take this job then what I am about to tell you is to be kept secret."

"Mom are you sure you want to do this?" John asked her.

Keri nodded. "Yes John you are right. I need to move on with my life and prove once and for all he is dead."

John got up and hugged his mom glad she was finally dealing with the issues that haunted her.

Xander watched and wondered. `What the hell did I just get myself into?'

Keri turned back to Xander.

"Mr. Ross what I'm about to tell you is going to shock and most likely scare you."

Xander nodded for Keri to continue.

"I was born in Haddonfield Illinois. I was born Angel Myers. But I was adopted as a baby by the Strode family and they named me Laurie. My brother is Michael Myers."

Xander's mouth went dry. Michael Myers was one of the most famous mass murderers.

"Ok I can see why you want to confirm that he is dead."

Xander looked at John who nodded confirming his mother's story.

Xander figured out why he was here now.

"Ms Tate if I can bring you peace by confirming he is dead then I will."

"Thank you." She answered near tears.

John opened a drawer and pulled out a file folder.

"This is everything we have on my Sister and on him. Please find them."

Xander took the file and nodded to John and to Keri.

"I promise you I will do everything in my power to get you the answers you need."

Keri offered Xander her hand. Xander took hand and clasped it.

"I will help you anyway I can Ms. Tate you deserve that much after what you've been thru."

Keri smiled. "Thank you."

Xander sat in a roadside greasy spoon looking over the file the Tates' had provided.

"This guy is seriously twisted."

"He is very much evil Xander."

Xander lowered the file and saw that Hiro was here and sitting across from him minus his sword.

"What brings you to Nevada Hiro?"

"I came for Siegfried and Roy I can't get enough of those tigers."

"Nice but what really brings you here?"

"Your investigation of Michael Myers. You will need to use my Powers to view the past to truly understand him. I'm just here to give you a warning done act until the right moment. You'll know when that is. How's the waffles here by the way?"

"Couldn't tell you I went with the pancakes."

Hiro nodded and placed an order for waffles and a coffee.

Xander looked over at the time traveler and couldn't help but wonder what he was going to see once he started time traveling.

Once Xander finished his Breakfast he was about to pay when Hiro waved him off telling him it was on him.

"See ya next time Hiro." Smiled Xander as he left.

"See you when I see you Xander." Smiled Hiro as he enjoyed his waffles

Xander smiled as he left a tip for his waitress.

As Xander walked out a man turned to Hiro toward a booth where a man sat reading a paper.

"You know I always wondered Peter why you always spoke of Xander's early adventures with such reverences I think I understand know."

The man lowered the paper and the scarred face of the future version of Peter Petrelli.

"Xander was the first of us to try and help other people Hiro. I don't mean like the way the Company did I mean he used his abilities to make other peoples lives better."

"I understand he was a Hero long before he was a Super Hero." Smiled Hiro.

Peter chuckled a bit.

"Almost he was the guy that appeared in your life when you really needed someone or something to help you. Then like a wisp of smoke he was gone and yet some how your life was better for it."

"He truly is the best of us isn't he?" asked Hiro

Peter looked at Hiro and smiled.

"He is the one we should look up to yes but remember Hiro he is only human just like the rest of us he is only Human.

Author's Notes:

Nash Bridges Cassie Bridges and Nick Bridges all come from the TV cop show Nash Bridges

Kerri Tate John Tate Norma and Sarah Wainthrope are all characters from Halloween H20

Sarah and Cassie are both played by the lovely Jodi Lynn O'Keefe

**Trick Or Treat**

Path to the Future Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes or Buffy I'm only borrowing them. Any other cross over characters will be listed at the end of the chapter.

The sun began to rise as Xander pulled out of the truck stop he was heading to Haddonfield to investigate one of the worst serial killers in history Michael Myers.

"I hope to God I can prove he is dead so Ms. Tate can have some peace."

Xander whispered in a prayer as he listened to copies of Dr. Sam Loomis' recordings on Michael that the Tates had given him.

It was seriously creeping him out and he was suddenly very glad that he had powers if he was ever to encounter Michael or someone like him.

Repressing a shutter Xander turned off the Doctor's tape and put on a CD of the Footloose soundtrack in the hope the music will help him shake the feeling of dread that was coming over him.

Buffy Summers sat in her bedroom she looked at the picture on her night table a picture of her Xander and Willow.

Her best guy friend had died facing off against the Oldest Vampire in history Giles and the Watchers had even written a Chronicle about him to record his name in a place of Honor with the Watchers the Man that died to protect his friend the Slayer.

She grabbed Mr. Gordo and held him for comfort. She had watched him die she had watched him fade away and she and Willow had been left with nothing to mourn. She and Willow had researched everything they could find about Xander's vanishing act and all they had been able to come up with were three very different and she hoped true possibilities.

The first was Xander had been chosen to become a White Lighter a Guardian Angel for Witches and Champions. Willow was starting to study the Wiccan path to becoming a true witch just in case.

The second was more Giles cup of tea. Xander could've shed his physical body and ascended to become a being of a higher plane of existence.

The final one was not so good. If a person dies with a great sadness they are brought back to set things right.

She hoped that whatever Xander was he was happy.

Xander pulled into the motel as he listened to Loomis' final tape.

"I beg you who are listening to this tape find Michael and destroy him."

Xander hoped that Michael was dead but if he wasn't he swore that he would end him.

Parking his Camper Xander walked into the Office and smiled at the girl.

The Girl smiled back

"Hello sir I'm Lindsay Wallace. How can I help you?"

"I need a room for a few days."

"Certainly what type of room would you like?"

"King size bed be nice if have one." Smiled Xander.

She smiled as she handed Xander the key to his room.

"Third room down."

Xander sat on the bed photos of Michael's past kills spread out on the bed.

"This guy is seriously fucked up." He mused as he looked over some of Michael's more inventive kills such as boiling a Nurse in a hydrotherapy bath and gouging out a Doctor's eye with a hypodermic needle.

Xander turned and locked at a picture of that some high school photo buff snapped of Laurie Strode as she and her friends Anne and Lynda walking away from the school.

Xander blinked looked up and he saw the retreating backs of the 3 girls from the picture.

"Fuck me running." He groaned as he realized he had just traveled thru time and space for the first time.

"This is bad." He thought as he walked after the girls because it seemed like the thing to do.

'What the hell am I doing?' thought Xander as he moved quietly down the street. It was then he saw him. Big guy boiler room suit and a white mask.

Xander smiled as a thought crossed his mind. He can read other people's thoughts maybe he could send them out too.

'Michael can you hear me?' Xander thought as he focused on the masked man.

'Who are you?' came a voice cracking as if he hadn't spoken in years.

'I'm your sister's protector.' Xander told him firmly

'Good stop me.' Michael thought. He stepped being the bushes and was gone.

Xander's eyes widened. Something was very wrong. Michael wasn't doing this of his own free will.

Looking around Xander began walking towards the Myers House. Xander began checking his pockets to find what he still had on him. He had his wallet with about 150 dollars that were useable back here and 200 that weren't due to the dates on the bills.

His gun in his back hip holster and 2 spar clips a Swiss army knife and his PI id which was from the Company and listed out of New York. He also had a listing of the complete Myers family so it wouldn't be too hard to explain that he was hired by Michael's Uncle Audrey. The man disappeared just after the Murder of Judith. Xander would claim that he was hired to protect Laurie from Michael.

Xander walked up to the Myers house and walked in the unlocked front door and he found what looked to a half eaten dog.

"Shit that is nasty." The door behind him squeaked open.

Xander spun around and drew his gun and found himself covering the Sheriff and Dr. Sam Loomis.

"Sorry guys I thought you were Michael." Xander told them as he holstered his sidearm.

"Who are you?" asked sheriff Brackett.

"Xander Harris. I'm a private investigator and bodyguard." Xander told them as he showed the PI badge he had.

"I was hired by Michael's Uncle Audrey to protect his sister from Michael when heard Michael escaped he sent me to look after Angel."

"Angel?" asked Dr. Loomis.

"Michael's sister Angel Myers. After her parents were killed in that car accident she was adopted by the Strode family and they renamed her Laurie." Xander told them pair.

"How did Audrey Myers know Michael escaped when we didn't even know?" asked the Sheriff.

"He was paying off an orderly at Smith's Groove to keep tabs on Michael." Xander told them.

Dr. Loomis looked Xander over grateful someone else was trying to contain Michael's evil.

"We have to find Laurie Strode Gentlemen." Loomis told them.

"I'll check with my daughter she will know where Laurie is." Brackett told them.

Dr Loomis and Xander stood in bushes of the Myers house waiting for Brackett to return as they waited in case Michael came home in the mean time.

"So Alexander what do you think about Michael?"

"I think there is something evil inside him driving him. I wish I knew what the hell it was."

"Interesting theory." Loomis told him as they watched a couple of boys coming to the house to prove that they were brave.

"Come on Lonnie go up to the front door and touch it to prove you're not a chicken." One of the boys chided.

As the boy climbed the steps Xander turned to Loomis and Winked.

"Lonnie get your ass off my porch." Xander spoke making his voice echo a bit.

"How did you do that?" asked Loomis with a bit of awe.

"Clean throat." Xander smiled

Any reply from the Doctor was cut off my by the return of Sheriff Bracket.

"My Daughter is missing. She and Laurie were babysitting some kids a few blocks down."

"Where?" Xander asked and the Sheriff pointed down the street.

"Two blocks down"

"Let's go guys."

Xander Loomis and the Sheriff took off down the street.

As they reached the area they saw two kids run out of one of the houses screaming bloody murder.

"He's over there." Loomis and Xander said at the same time.

Drawing their guns the pair ran to the door. Hearing a girl screaming they ran to the top of the stairs.

"Michael." Yelled Xander as he shot him sending Michael stumbling back into another room.

"Check the girl." Xander told Loomis as he followed Michael into the room.

'Stop me please.' Xander heard in his head as Michael stood up and raised his knife.

Nodding Xander fired and fired and fired driving Michael back toward the open balcony doors across the room.

With 2 final shots Michael was thrown out the open door and of the balcony.

"Doc is she ok?" Xander asked returning to the fallen girl and Dr. Loomis

"She's be ok the cut wasn't that deep." Loomis told him.

"It really was the boogie man." Laurie cried softly.

"Actually it was." Loomis told her.

Xander nodded as he headed for the stairs to make sure Michael was dead.

Xander reached the front door and looked out at the lawn over to where Michael had fallen.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Xander exclaimed.

Michael was gone.

'MICHAEL. MICHAEL.' Xander mentally yelled.

His eyes scanning the area for any movement anything in the shadows

His mind began running every probability he could and 99 percent of them told him he should be dead

He finally truly understood why Laurie and John were afraid that Michael was still around he shot the son of a bitch 6 times and he walked away.

He was gone.

This nightmare wasn't over it was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**4. Chapter 4**

Path to the Future part 4  
By

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Heroes or Buffy. A full list of the Crossover characters used will be listed at the end of the story.

Xander stood watch over Laurie as she was loaded into the Ambulance. Loomis was out with the Deputies looking at a body that might be Myers killed in a car crash a few blocks over. He knew better but he couldn't tell them that.

Michael was still out there and was still coming for Laurie.

Guns had failed to kill him it was time to put his other talents to use in fighting him.

The cops had been nice enough to drop him at the hospital but the situation there worried him. Most of the staff was off only one Doctor and a few nurses were left spread out thru the hospital.

"This is so not good." Xander groaned as he made his way around the wards checking for any sign of Michael.  
Xander closed his eyes and focusing on Laurie and Michael trying to run all the most likely happenings for there next encounter.

The numbers however were not coming out with one clear choice Michael's nature was unpredictable at best and add to it Laurie's drugged state there was too many options and not enough data to narrow thinks down.

Right now all he could do is to stay close to Laurie and make sure that Michael was stopped one way or another.

Xander smiled as he saw one of the Paramedics' checking on Laurie he knew from the files that he was Jimmy Lloyd Jamie's future father.

Ducking into an empty room Xander sat down and closed his eyes and tried focusing on Michael.

'Michael listen to me you don't have to do this.' Xander thought trying to reach Michael.

'Michael she is your sister your baby sister you are suppose to protect her.'

The backlash of evil and rage blasted back at him knocked Xander back against the wall.

Xander opened his eyes and wiped the blood that started dripping from his nose.

"Fuck feels like my brains are leaking out my ears." Xander murmured as he stood up.

Xander looked at the clock on the Wall near the door.

"Fuck me running." Xander gasped he had been knocked out for almost an hour

Michael moved silently thru the halls looking for his sister the evil inside him drawing him toward his sister she needed to die.

Xander moved toward Laurie's room quietly hoping he hadn't failed Laurie.

Opening the door to her room Xander found she was gone and in her place were several pillows which seemed to have been stabbed.

Xander rushed out of the room only to have a scalpel pushed into his gut.

"You fuck." Xander growled as he threw Michael across the hall with a push of his Telekinetic Power.

Pulling the Scalpel from stomach Xander looked at Michael.

"You know with your rep for being a serial killer I expected more Mikey." Xander mocked him as he dropped the scalpel and walked to the man sized hole in the wall Michael just created.

Looking thru the hole Xander saw Michael was gone again.

"Who is this guy David Copperfield?" Xander asked as he stepped thru the hole to find and empty room with the door open.

"Laurie Laurie." Called a man. Xander ran toward whoever was calling for Laurie because Michael wouldn't be far behind.

Xander grabbed an IV stand and pulled it from the base of the stand and pulled the top off the stand making a make shift club.

Xander ran down the hall where he saw Laurie, a woman and Dr Loomis and Michael.

"Hey Asshole." Xander yelled as he came up behind Michael.

As Michael turned his head and looked at Xander.

"You looked." Xander smiled as he swung for the fences with the IV stand. Knocking Michael down.

"Now would be a good time to run Loomis." Xander told them as he started wailing on Michael.

Michael grabbed the stand and started bending it back toward Xander.

"Bad Idea Mikey." Xander smiled as he let his electrical power charge thru the stand and into Michael shocking him.

The arc throwing Michael thru a door into a treatment room.

Xander looked as saw the small group still huddled in the hallway.

"Get her Out of here Loomis." Xander yelled as he followed Michael into the room.

Xander saw Michael starting to pull himself up by a set of Oxygen hoses only to yank them out of the wall.

Xander pushed the swinging door they entered in closed.

"Just us now Michael. I won't let you hurt her any more then you already have."

Michael cocked his head at Xander as if trying to understand how he was still alive.

"I heal fast." Xander smiled at Michael.

Michael charged Xander and Xander jumped up and clung to the ceiling.

"Spider-Man got nothing on me Mikey." Xander laughed as Michael's eyes widen at the Superhuman he was fighting.

Xander swung down planting both feet into Michael's chest. Driving him back into a stand of tanks.

Michael sprawled back knocking over tanks of oxygen and ether.

Xander stood up and his world filled with Gold as he began seeing the probabilities. Xander smile took on a hyena like quality.

Pulling his gun Xander aimed at the tank behind Michael as he stood up.

"Enjoy the Barbeque Asshole." Xander pulled the trigger and bullet hit the ether tank right at the neck sparking and igniting the pure oxygen and ether that had been seeping into the room since Michael pulled the hoses out of the wall.

The fireball blew thru the room.

Xander opened his eyes and found himself back in his motel room.

"God damn that was close."

Knock knock. Xander turned and looked at the door.

Walking to the door Xander looked thru the people and found a young man standing there a very determined look on his face.

Xander opened the door slowly.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. My name is Tommy Doyle. I need to talk to you about Michael Myers."

Xander opened the door and stepped aside. You can take the boy out of Sunnydale but you can't take the Hellmouth out of the boy.

"What about Michael Myers Mr. Doyle?" Xander asked.

"I need you help my friend Lindsay at the desk saw you file and called me. We were the children Laurie Strode was babysitting that night."

"And what do you need my help for?"

"I've discovered that Michael the reason for Michael's killings and seemingly invisibility."

"You have my attention." Xander told him.

Tommy smiled as he pulled out a print out of a Rune Symbol of Thorn.

"This is the Symbol of Thorn it was a Druid Rune and it was believed that in order to protect a town a single child would be cursed with it and made to sacrifice his family."

"And somehow Michael was cursed with this and that's why he killed his sister and went after Laurie Strode." Xander added.

"That's my hunch." Tommy tells him.

"I'm guessing there is more to this then you are telling me."

"During my research I discovered that there is a cult in this stat that has been around since the 1930's they are Druid in belief and I think this cult is the ones who cursed Michael."

Xander's eyes widened as he realized he changed the Timeline with him torching Michael. Loomis was around and healthy enough to protect Jamie Lloyd.

"Myself , Lindsay and Doctor Loomis hide Michael's niece after Michael's Escape from the Police Station. Whoever broke Michael out of the Jail has been hiding him ever since. We think we found him."

"And you need help getting to him." Xander stated.

"Yes we heard about you from a friend we have that found Laurie and John. And after they sent you to find Jamie we decided to see if you could help us take Michael down for good."

"Set up a meeting with Loomis I want to see him and Jamie then we will talk." Xander told him firmly.

"Not a problem how's tomorrow morning at the Myers house?"

"I'll be there."

**5. Smith's Groove her we come**

Path to the Future: part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes Halloween or Buffy you know this so let us move on to the story.

Xander pulled the camper up to the Myers house. He made one last check of his weapons ands stepped outside to find Tommy, Lindsey a girl he figured for Jamie and an older Dr. Sam Loomis.

Loomis' eye went wide.

'It's me Doc. I'll explain later.' Xander projected to Loomis Telepathically.

"So I believe you have some information about Michael Myers?" Xander asked.

Tommy walked over to the Camper and handed Xander a file folder of pictures he had taken of Dr. Terrance Wynn.

"We've been looking for Michael for quite sometime. After he escaped from the hospital where he was taken after he was flambéed in the Haddonfield Hospital by a private detective hired to protect Laurie. Michael came back to here almost ten years after that first Halloween night and tried to kill Laurie's daughter Jamie."

"He took out most of the Haddonfield Police Department and a bunch of other people before he was shot and dropped down a well and a pack of TNT was dropped after him." Lindsay Explained.

"That was the last we've seen of Michael until 3 months ago. 3 Months ago a Man who has been living alone in the woods for the last 15 yrs wondered into town for medical treatment for a busted hand he claimed that he found a man that crawled out of the nearby river and collapsed and had been in a coma since." Tommy continued.

"By the time the cops and paramedics got out to his cabin. The man was gone but the found a rusted butcher's knife with blood from Michael's last victims and Michael's prints on it. The cops found tire tracks of a van and signs of a struggle at the Cabin." Tommy Finished.

"So you think that this Dr. Wynn who was treating the man was the one to tip off whoever took Michael?"  
Xander asked.

Loomis nodded. "Wynn was the only other Doctor at Smith's Grove to treat Michael."

"So where do you think we should start looking for Michael?" Xander asked.

"Smith's Grove. We think Michael is there." Jamie told them with a snarl of hatred that startled them all

"Hey your Uncle is Son of a Bitch Jamie I get that but take is easy I'm here to help."

The Group all stared at Xander.

"How did you know my name and that he was my uncle?" Jamie demanded.

"Me and my big mouth." Groaned Xander.

"Your mother and you little brother hired me to find you and confirm your uncle was dead."

Jamie stared at Xander as her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted.

"She took that well." Smiled Xander as he grabbed her.

Xander and Loomis sat at the table in his camper waiting for Jamie to wake up.

Tommy and Lindsey had gone to Tommy's room at the Boarding house across the street to get the gear they were going to need to break into smith's grove.

"Do you mind explaining how you are here considering the last time I saw you were almost 20 years ago and you blew up?"

"Trust me Sam you really don't want to know you'll sleep better if you don't. Let's just say Michael isn't the most evil thing in the world and there are those like me blessed or cursed with abilities to protect the world from that evil."

"Really?" asked Loomis.

"Most of us hide from the light of day we keep this war hidden in the shadows."

"Why did you let us think you were dead?"

"Loomis think about it I was at ground zero for a fire ball and explosion. How do I explain that?"

"Point taken."

"Can I ask you why you are planning on going to break into Smith's Grove tonight?"

"Tommy and I have studied everything about Michael Haddonfield and the Myers Family as Possible."

"What did you find?"

"We believe that the Myers Family was part of a Cult of Druid Origin that has been around since the founding of Haddonfield. They cursed Michael with Thorn."

"What is the Curse of Thorn?" Xander asked slightly worried that things were gong to take a Sunnydale type turn.

"A child is infected with the curse and said child kills his entire family and this blood sacrifice ensures that the village is protected. The power of the curse varies depending on the location of certain of stars. Tonight the power of the curse is at its weakest. Tonight Michael can die for good." Loomis told him firmly.

The door to the camper opened and Tommy and Lindsey walked in dressed like Solid Snake and a cat burglar respectively.

"We're ready to kill him." Lindsey smiled. Her and Tommy's live had been warped because of him and they needed to see this thru.

"Hold on you two. We need to do this quiet so if you're gonna dress like you in a bad spy movie we need to wait for dark." Xander told them.

Loomis chuckled at that as did Jamie who seemed to have just woken up.

Xander smiled and rolled his eyes as he looked at the pair shuffle their feet.

"Relax we are heading over now we just have to finish this for everyone." Loomis told them.

Xander nodded and got into the driver's seat and started the drive to the loony bin. It was time to end Michael's Curse forever one way or another.

As the camper moved thru the streets unknown to the Group inside a lone man watched them leave.

After they were out of sight he pulled out a cell phone.

"Agent Webb reporting Sir. Dr Loomis and his team have just left for Smith's Grove sir. I believe that is the location of the subject. Michael Myers is perfect for Project Black Book."

"Very well Webb send you team in collect Mr. Myers." The woman on the other end of the phone answered and hung up.

The Camper rambled down the highway and pulled off on to a small dirt road.

"This service road leads to the rear fence by the Garden the Landscapers park here there is no video surveillance here only in the garden and the fence line." Tommy explained as they parked the Camper.

Xander stepped out of the Camper his shotgun at the ready Lindsey and Tommy following close behind.

Xander turned back and looked at Loomis and Jamie.

"You two say here and be ready to go at a moment's notice." Xander ordered them.

Loomis nodded Jamie just glared at him.

"Jamie this not that we don't think you should go. From what Tommy tells me you are the best shot among you and there are three ways I see this ending."

" all die inside Michael comes out and comes after you.

2. We kill Michael in which case we will be trying to escape with a bunch of crazy cult whack jobs after us.

3. We fail to kill Michael and he leads the Cult after our collective asses.

That is why I would like you here with that rifle Tommy gave you covering our escape." Xander explained.

"That I'll buy." Jamie told him as she cocked the rifle and went inside the camper setting up on the table out an open window.

Xander just shook his head. 'This family would be nuts without Michael.' He thought.

Xander motioned to Tommy and Lindsey and started down the dirt road to the Asylum.

As the trio entered the garden by climbing over the fence.

Tommy motioned for the others to follow him to a service door into the building.

Following him inside the building Xander felt something was wrong.

The Door behind them slammed shut and a light at the end of the hallway went on and revealed Michael Myers knife in hand.  
"In the words of Admiral Ackbar it's a trap." Xander yelled.

**6. Round Two**

Path to Future: Finale

Xander vs. Michael Myers Round Two.  
By

Disclaimer: See Part One

Xander looked down the hall at the imposing figure standing before him.

"Michael Myers." Xander whispered.

Michael looked down the hall at the trio with his dead malevolent black eyes.

Xander focused on Michael. 'Michael you know who I am. I stopped you from killing Laurie the first time you escaped'

Xander was blasted by pure rage. Whatever part of Michael that had been human was gone.

"Ok Round Two." Xander told him.

A group of people dressed in black and red robes emerged from the darkness behind Michael.

"Or Not." Lindsey yelled as bolted down the hall away from Michael.

"Tommy go get out of here now." Xander growled as he raised his shotgun.

"I'm not gonna leave you here." Tommy told him as he tried to pull Xander with him.

"Tommy get the hell out of here." Xander told him as he shoved him back and raised his shotgun.

"Ok the first one of you robe wearing weirdoes that takes a step toward be is getting a buckshot shampoo." Xander yelled as he racked the shotgun.

One of the cultists lunged at Xander only to receive a blast to the gut.

"I told you not too. This is between me and Michael."

Michael looked at Xander and squeezed his knife tighter.

The remaining cultists moved back down the hall and out of sight.

"So I got a question for you Michael are you original recipe or extra crispy?"

Michael began stomping down the hall.

Xander stood his ground.

Michael raised his knife to strike. Xander smiled and focused his telekinesis and slammed it into Michael.

"Forgot about my powers didn't you." Smiled Xander as he lower his shotgun and raised his hand and threw Michael into the wall.

"You Michael are a one stubborn son of a bitch but you also a little narrow minded." Xander told him as heaved Michael back up to his feet. Michael hanging in the air like a limp noodle.

"Michael I have to stop you." Xander told him as he walk up to him. "For Jamie to be safe you have to be put down." Xander told Michael.

Michael's arm shot out gripping Xander around the neck and lifting him into the air.

Lifting the shotgun in his hand Xander fired throwing Michael back and Xander dropped to the ground as the bones in his neck healed from Michael's grip.

"You're an asshole Michael." Xander gasped rubbing his throat.

Michael sat up and turned to face Xander.

"Seriously what are you made of Michael?"

Xander grabbed his shotgun and took off down the hall after Lindsey and Tommy.

Michael following him.

Lindsey and Tommy ran down the halls as fast as they could looking for any way out.

"Where the hell did you come from?" came a voice. The pair looked and found Dr Wynn and a pair of orderlies staring at them from down the hall.

"Get them." Wynn ordered the orderlies.

"Run Lindsey." Tommy yelled as he pushed her back the way they came.

Xander rounded the corner and saddled up against the wall. Looking over his shoulder he saw the orderlies work station. Xander smiled and he grabbed a hypo a sedative and the beanbag gun off the wall. Loading the drug into the needle and the needle into the gun.

"Thank you MacGyver." Smirked Xander.

Xander slid down the wall and waited for his shot.

"Where's Xander?" Lindsey asked. "He's trying to hold off Michael so we can get out of here." Tommy told her.

The pair stopped short as they saw Michael round the corner ahead of him.

"Oh shit." Lindsey gasped.

Boom a shot rang out and Michael had a hypo needle in his throat as Xander stood up from behind a desk gun in hand.

"I can't believe that worked." Xander told them as he dropped the empty weapon.

"Xander what the hell was that?" Lindsey demanded.

"Improvisation." Xander told them with a smile.

Xander was about to blow Michael's head off with his shotgun when something slammed into his back and his world went dark.

The world came swimming back to Xander in bits and pieces. He heard a voice.

"Yes sir we have taken Michael into custody we had several people we had to remove. Dr Wynn. A few Orderlies and two unidentified outsiders we took down a third but he survived. Once we secure Michael for transport we will find out who they are and why they were here."

Xander opened his eye slightly and say Lindsey face down on the ground part of her head missing. Tommy was a few feet away his hand holding his shoulder which was bleeding.

Michael was on a metal wagon trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey.

A team of heavily armed men wheeling him out a door.

Xander waited until the men were outside and the man who had been talking was alone.

"So friend are you going to tell me who this two are and end this quickly or are you going to force me to drag this out and make you scream before you die?" the man giving Tommy the kind of oily smile that used car salesmen have.

Xander grabbed the empty beanbag gun and pulled it close then he stood up.

"Or he picks what's behind door number three." Xander snarled as he hit the man with the gun.

"You ok Tommy?" Xander asked as he helped Tommy to his feet.

"How?" Tommy asked as Xander propped him up and began checking the pockets of the man he just knocked out. Pulling a gun and a bundle from the man's pockets and a flash bang grenade from his vest.

"We gotta go now." Xander told him as he pulled the pin on the grenade and chucked it after the men moving Michael.

Tommy covered his ears as the flash bang went off.

Xander grunted as he half dragged Tommy toward an emergency exit and out into the night.

Tommy grunted as he woke up in Xander's Camper.

Jamie rushed to his side. "Don't get up to fast Tommy you're still hurt." She told him as she helped him sit up.

"What happened?" Tommy rasped as Jamie leaned over to the fridge and got him a bottle of water.

"Xander is getting food he can explain everything that happen." She told him.

"Where's Lindsey?" Tommy asked fearing the answer.

"She didn't make it Tommy." Jamie whispered as she took Tommy's hand.

The door to the camper opened and Xander and Dr Loomis climbed in carrying Chinese food.

Xander saw Tommy was awake and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Tom glad you're awake."

Tommy's glare told Xander he knew about Lindsey.

"Yeah Lindsey. Tommy there is no easy way to say this but let me show you what we found." Xander pulled out a bundle of papers that he had pulled from the man Xander downed at Smith's Grove.

"Whoever took Michael I think was a spook." Xander told Tommy.

"A spook?" Jamie asked.

"A spy Jamie." Dr Loomis answered.

"How do you know that?" Jamie asked.

Xander tossed a badge and ID on the counter. The badge read Clayton Webb Central Intelligence Agency.

"You mean the Government killed Lindsey and took Michael?" Tommy growled.

"It's looking that way." Xander admitted.

Tommy leaned back against the wall.

"So now what are we do?" Tommy asked.

"Well Laurie is still waiting to meet her daughter. Why not relax take a breather recover from this battle and heal Tommy." Dr Loomis answered.

"We will find him again and we will make sure he never harms anyone ever again." Jamie told him firmly.

Xander smiled. "So I guess I'm driving to L.A. then."

Jamie nodded.

"Fine but just letting you know I'm driving I control the radio station."

Dr Loomis smiled as he stood up. "I wish you all a safe journey." As he headed for the door.

"Sam if you need me call." Xander told him.

"Gladly Alexander I'll be keep a look out for Michael. If I hear any rumors or anything like that I'll call you."

As Loomis left Xander turned to his two new traveling partners. "Lindsey's funeral is tomorrow so we'll leave after we say goodbye."

Tommy nodded as he laid back down.

Jaime turned to Xander. "Do you think Michael will be back?"

Xander looked the young lady in the eyes.

"If he does come back I'll be waiting for him."

Author's note: Xander's Journey will continue in Hero Quest.


End file.
